Kehidupan Baru, dan dua malaikat
by RyuLycos
Summary: sasuke dan naruto adalah pasangan suami suami yang bahagia. bagaimana bila naruto ingin kehadiran anak dalam kehidupan mereka. bagaimana usaha sasuke untuk mewujudkan harapan suaminya tercinta.sedikit lemon emm tapi banyak kisah manis


Sasuke adalah seorang dokter kandungan di sebuah rumah naruto adalah seorang wartawan lepas. Mereka hidup bersama sebagai suami suami yang bahagia

Ya mereka telah menikah, pernikahan sesama jenis yang dilegalkan tentunya. Hidup mereka cukup bahagia dan saling mencintai di sebuah rumah yang asri sampai suatu ketika.

"Teme rumah kita selalu sepi"

"Hem..."

Sasuke hanya bergumam, mengeratkan pelukannya pada naruto, mereka sedang berada di ruang tenggah, sedang menonton tv. Naruto berada dalam pelukan sasuke. Sesekali dia mencium leher suaminya itu.

"Teme apa kau mendengarku?!"

Naruto mulai mengembungkan pipinya dengan kesal

"Tentu saja dobe, apa kau mau aku membuatkanmu sebuah pesta untukmu di rumah ini"

"Bukan itu yang ku maksud sasu baka"

"Jadi?"

"Yasudahlah teme lupakan!"

Meski sasuke tampak tidak menghiraukan, sedikit banyak itu mengusik pikirannya. Beberapa hari kemudian sasuke mendapat jawaban ketika mereka berdua mengunjungi sebuah taman kota.

Naruto dan sasuke tenggah duduk di ayunan, sasuke sesekali menikamti eskrim vanila yang dibawanya dengan malas. Tapi demi menemani suaminya terkasih toh dia tetap rela repot-repot ke taman

"Eh teme mereka lucu ya"

"Emm..."

Naruto melihat dua orang anak kecil umur tiga tahun sedang bermain pasir. Seorang anak laki-laki berambut coklat berantakan dan seorang anak perempuan berpipi tembem berambut cebol. si anak perempuan rupanya tenggah mencoba membuat istana pasir tapi sesekali si anak lelaki berusaha merusakkan istana itu. Si anak perempuan rupanya lama-lama kesal juga, dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca si anak perempuan berdiri. Berkacak pinggang dan menendanggi si anak laki-laki. Anak laki laku itu mulai berlari dan menangis dan menuju ibunya

"Mereka berisik dobe. Tukang bikin onar, tukang ngompol, monster liur"

Meski menangapi seperti itu ekor mata sasuke melihat raut wajah dan mata naruto. Melihat wajah naruto tampak tersenyum bahagia dan itu memunculkan ide di otak sasuke yang cerdas.

...

Naruto sedang sibuk membuat makan malam begitu dia merasakan sebuah tangan memegang pinggannya. Sasuke menyelipkan kepalanya ke leher naruto. Sedang tangan kirinya mulai turun ke bawah dan meremas selakangan naruto

Arrg...

Erang naruto menghentikan aktivitas memotong wortel dan lobaknya

"Dobe aku sedang ingin"

"Apa yang kau lakukan sasuke, aku sedang menyiapkan makan malam"

"Ini nanti saja"

Sambil melepaskan tangan naruto pada pisau dapurnya dan menarik tangan itu ke kamar mereka dengan mesra.

Xxxxxxxxlemon dont like dont readxxxxxxxxxx

Mereka memulainya dengan ciuman yang panas, lidah mereka saling bergelut memperebutkan dominasi, tapi bisa di tebak sasuke yang lebih dominan. Sambil berciuman sasuke melepaskan baju yang dipakai naruto. Satu persatu membuka kancing kemejanya kemudian celana panjang sekaligus boxer naruto diturunkan hingga selutut.

"Dobe penismu sudah tak sabar lupanya"

Sasuke melihat penis naruto telah berdiri dan mengeluarkan cairan precumnya.

"Jangan dilihat seperti itu aku malu"

Dengan wajah bersemu naruto menutupi penisnya dengan kedua tangan. Sasuke mulai membuka pakainya naruto, wajahnya lebih memerah lagi melihat dada bidang seksi sasuke dan tentu saja kejantanan sasuke yang lebih besar dari punyanya. Benar-benar sasuke ini seme sejati.

Untuk mengoda naruto sasuke tidak langsung menuju "menu utama" dia mulai dari leher naruto mencium menghisap dan menggigitnya, meninggalkan kissmark. Tanganya menuju tonjolan di dada naruto memilinnya dengan lembut. Ciumannya turun berganti ke tonjolan tadi, dimainkannya dengan lidah dihisap dan digigitnya hingga naruto meringis kesakitan.

Errrmmm...

Hah hah hah...

"Sasuke cepat"

Desahan yang keluar dari naruto. Tatapi sasuke masih ingin mengoda suaminya ini, lidahnya mulai turun. Bermain main di perut naruto menjilatnya kadang dihisapnya kemudian turun lagi. Tetapi sasuke masih belum ingin menyentuh penis naruto. Yang dilakukan malah merabai paha bagian dalam naruto menciuminya pelan tapi pasti menuju pusat kenikmatan naruto

Aaaarrk...!

Naruto berteriak ketika naruto tiba-tiba sasuke mengulum penisnya dengan agresif dan cepat melingkarkan lidahnya pada ujung kemaluan itu dan menghisapnya dengan kuat. Memainkan lubang kecil naruto dengan lidahnya.

"Aku sudah tidak kuat sasuke..aku mau keluar"

Begitu kecewanya Naruto ketika sasuke manghentikan kegiatannya membuatnya agak kesal. Sasuke berdiri menuju laci di samping tempat tidur mereka mengambil suatu.

"Teme apa yang kau lakukan"

Betapa terkejutnya naruto ketika sasuke mengikat kan sebuat tali di penis naruto dengan erat. Tak biasanya sasuke melakukan ini. Setahu naruto memang sasuke suka menggodanya ketika diranjang tapi kalau bermain BDSM setahunya sasuke buka penyuka hal ini.

"Tenanglah dobe percayalah padaku, kau cukup menikmatinya"

Dikocoknya lagi penis naruto dengan tangan dengan keadan seperti ini yang dirasakannya malah sedikit ngilu. Tapi dia tetap percaya dan berusaha menikmati apa yang diberikan pada suaminya tersayang. Jari sasuke mengusap di ujung penis naruto membuatnya merasa geli. Rupanya dia memakai cairan precum naruto sebagai pelumas jarinya masuk di pantat sasuke keluar masuk, pertama hanya satu jari, kemudian dua dan naruto mulai merasa nyeri ketika jari ketiga sasuke persiapan pada lubang naruto cukup sasuke mulai melebarkan paha naruto. Naruto tau apa yang kan terjadi, dia pun mengangkat pantatnya untuk memudahkan sasuke mengakses lubang kenikmatannya.

Naruto merasa sebuah benda tumpul menempel pada pintu itu dengan perlahan mulai masuk. Sasuke dengan penuh perasaan dan hati-hati memasukkan penisnya sebagian, mengeluarkannya lagi, gerakan keluar masuk yang perlahan semakin lama semakin dalam.

"Sasuke, masukan semua saja, sudah cukup aku sudah tak tahan"

"Okelah kalau itu maumu sayang"

Tust...arrght!

Naruto mengerang nikmat ketika kemaluan sasuke sukses menusuk prostatnya memberikan rasa nikmat yang tiada tara, meski dengan kondisi kemaluan yang terikat. Sasuke mendiamkan penisnya sesaat sambil mulai berciuman basah dengan naruto. Perlahan dia mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya tanpa menghentikan aksi ciuman panasnnya. Naruto mengerang disela-lela ciumannya dengan sasuke. Penisnya yang berada di antara perutnya dan sasuke terjepit dan tergesek menimbulkan kenikmatan tersendiri.

Posisi ini bertahan cukup lama. Kemudian sasuke memutuskan untuk berganti posisi. Sekarang sasuke sedang menusuk naruto dari belakang, dengan posisi ini lebih memudahkan sasuke untuk memasukkan kejantanannya lebih dalam dan dengan tangannya memudahkan dia memberikan kenikmatan pada kejantanan naruto.

Sasuke menahan pinggang naruto dari goncangan berkat tusukannya sedang tangan kanannya sibuk mengocok penis naruto yang terikat.

"Teme, aku mau keluar. Lepaskan ini, sakit"

"Belum waktunya dobe"

"Teme"

Naruto sudah hampir menangis. Mengetahui ini sasuke menghentikan pergerakannya. Dan mengambil suatu dari samping tempat tidur tanpa melepas bagian bawah mereka. sebuah tabung, naruto heran ketika melihat tabung itu. Sasuke membuka tutup tabung membuka ikatan pada penis naruto .kembali dia melakukan kegiatannya tapi sambil menempatkan tabung tersebut pada ujung kemaluan naruto.

Ah ..ah..ahh...

Nafas naruto mulai lebih cepat lagi. Sasuke tahu naruto hampir klimaks dia mempercepat tusukannya dan ...arrght naruto keluar dan tabung di ujung penis naruto dipenuhi dengan sperma

"Sasuke aku sudah lelah"

"Sebentar dobe, tinggal sedikit lagi"

Naruto sudah lemah lunglai ketika sasuke masih dengan kegiatannya. Sedikit tidak memperdulikannya sasuke terus melakukan gerakan keluar masuknya mengejar kenikmatannya sendiri. Sasuke mulai mengerang dan naruto merasakan kemaluan sasuke didalamnya mulai berdenyut menandakan ejekulasi sasuke mulai datang. Tapi tak dia sangka, biasanya sasuke yang akan memendamkan kemaluannya dalam ketika berejekulasi malah mengeluarkannya. Narutopun berbalik dilihatnya sasuke sedang berejekulasi sambil memasukkan spermanya pada sebuah tabung.

Tak lama sasuke keluar kamar masih dengan telanjang bulat. Sambil membawa kedua tabung yang berisi spermanya dan sperma naruto. Sekembalinya sasuke dia langsung meringsut dalam selimut dan memeluk tubuh telanjang naruto.

"Dobe, kau lapar?"

"Tidak,aku sudah lupa rasa lapar. Toh aku juga sudah tidak kuat untuk masak"

"baik kalau begitu, aku juga tidak lapar. Ya sudah kita tidur saja"

XXXXXXXXXXXXend lemomXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Akhirnya makan malam mereka untuk hari ini terlupakan dengan indah

...

Sepuluh bulan kemudian

"aku lelah sekali, banyak laporan yang hari ini harus di selesaikan"

Naruto baru pulang dari kantor, langsung mejatukan diri pada kursi yang empuk.

"Ini"

Naruto sempat terlonjak kaget ketika merasa suatu yang dingin menempel di pipinya. Ternyata itu sasuke yang memberikan segelas dingin jus jeruk untuk naruto dan ditempelkan di pipinya.

"Lho sas lo ko uda pulang dari rumah sakit"

" Dobe aku mau menunjukkannya suatu padamu"

Sasuke kemudian menarik tangan naruto naik ke lantai rumah mereka menuju sebuah kamar yang selama ini kosong. Otak naruto penuh dengan tanda tanya, dan berapa terkejutnya dia ketika pintu itu dibuka ruang itu tampak telah d sulap dengan indah, dengan dinding biru dan ada gambar-gambar awan dan gambar lucu-lucu disana dan yang paling mengejutkan terdapat box bayi di samping jendela.

Apa yang ditemukannya dalam box bayi membuat perutnya terasa ada suatu yang mengelitik. Terdapat dua anak bayi disana, keduanya bagai malaikat kecil dengan pipi kemerahan. Yang satu berambut pirang yang satu berambut gelap

"Sasuke ini?"

Naruto bertanya bengong pada suaminya. Kehilangan kata-kata kehilangan ide dalam otaknya.

"Bangau mengantarkan mereka pada kita tadi dobe"

Sasuke berkata dengan wajah yang berseri-seri

"What?!"

Naruto rupanya masih tidak mengerti

"Mereka bayi-bayi kita hasil cinta kita"

Sasuke berkata pada naruto sambil memeluknya, sedang naruto hanya terdiam. Sasuke mulai menduga kejutannya ini membuat suaminya marah, atau malah mengira dia membuat bayi-bayi ini dengan wanita lain.

"Dobe, apa kau berasal dari sperma kita yang dulu kuambil saat kita bercinta. Dibuahkan pada sel telur donor dan di kandung oleh ibu penganti. Aku tidak pernah menyentuh wanita lain naru"

"benarkah itu"

Naruto mulai berkata lirih

"Tentu saja kau adalah suamiku, satu-satunya orang yang ku cinta kecuali setelah ini kedua bayi kita"

Mata naruto mulai berkaca-kaca dan menangis di dada sasuke yang bidang

"He dobe kenapa kamu masih menangis apa aku salah melakukan ini, apa kau tidak bahagia"

"Aku bahagia sasuke, sungguh bahagia. Aku sedang menangis bahagia"

Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya pada naruto, hatinya juga turut bahagia dengan kebahagiaan suaminya. Bahagia dengan keluarga barunya senyum terkembang di bibirnya meski naruto tak melihatnya.

"Hei bayinya mulai bangun"

Sasuke berkata pada naruto, menunjukkan kedua bayinya yang mulai bangun secara bersamaan. Mata bayi itu mulai sedikit terbuka meski samar terlihat bayi yang berambut kuning bermata biru cerah dan yang yang rambut hitam hijau bermata hijau,hah tunggu..hijau? sasuke dan naruto keduanya tidak bermata hijau. Perlu di jelaskan dari penampilannya bayi yang berambut kuning adalah bayi yang berasal dari sperma naruto sedangkan yang hitam adalah sasuke, mereka berdua lahir karena buah cinta mereka berdua atau bisa di bilang dari hasil mereka berdua bercinta. Jadi mereka dicintai kedua orangtuanya dengan sama. Si bayi rambut kuning di namai Hikari sedangkan yang berambut gelap di namai Yuki . naruto membelai kedua anaknya dengan sayang.

"Sas mereka laki-laki atau perempuan"

"Laki-laki"

"keduanya?"

"Iya, dobe tadi aku di bantu suster dari bagian bayi dan anak untuk mendekor ruangan ini. Tampaknya kita harus berterimakasih pada mereka. Menurutmu apa yang bisa kita lakukan untuk mereka"

"Ntahlah belum terpikirkan"

Skip...

Hari hari berikutnya rumah mereka ramai dengan kehadiran Yuki dan Hikari. Naruto memutuskan untuk berhenti bekerja untuk mengurus bayi-bayinya dan tentu saja suaminya tercinta sasuke yang sekarang makin sibuk dengan pekerjaannya sebagai dokter spesialis kandungan di sebuah rumah sakit.

Pagi dimulai dengan membangunkan suaminya. sembari sasuke mandi naruto membuat sarapan. Lepas sasuke berangkat giliran yuki dan hikari mandi, minum susu dan tidur lagi. Tiap 3 jam mereka butuh diberi susu dan juga ganti popok sehingga tak mungkin mereka di tinggal dalam waktu lama. Baju dan perlengkapan yuki dan hikari juga perlu di cuci. Yuki adalah bayi yang tenang sedangkan hikari yang didikit suka rewel dan sering menangis. Pekerjaan naruto cukup melelahkan tapi dalam hatinya dia bahagia.

"Dobe, kau terlihat lelah. Apa karena mengurus anak kita. Apa aku perlu mencarikan pengasuh untuk membantumu"

"Tidak perlu sayang, aku masih bisa. Aku lebih senang mengurus anak kita sendiri"

"Benarkan?kau yakin ini dobe"

"Tentu teme"

Skip

8 bulan telah berlalu. Yuki dan hikari sudah tumbuh menjadi bayi-bayi yang lucu meski yuki lebih mirip sebagai bayi yang jutek tapi kadang dia juga bisa tersenyum. Sedangkan hikari adalah bayi yang ceria selalu tersenyum dan tertawa setiap kali di goda. Dan menjadi favorit ibu-ibu tiap kari naruto membawa yuki dan hikari jalan-jalan

Ini adalah awal bulan saat belanja bulanan. Sasuke dan naruto pergi dengan hikari dan yuki karena mereka tidak bisa di tinggalakan di rumah sendiri. Sasuke mendorong kereta bayi sedangkan naruto mendorong kereta belanjaan sambil mengambil barang-barang yang dibutukan seperti popok,susu, bubur bayi dan lain-lain yang kebanyakan kebutuhan untuk yuki dan hikari. Yuki tampak duduk dengan tenang di kursi kreta bayinya dengan pasang wajah bosan sedangkan hikari sedang asik mengemut menggigit pinggiran kreta bayinya.

Seorang kasir wanita terlihat senyum-senyum aneh ketika mereka membayar belanjaan . Dalam pikiran si kasir, waw lelaki muda yang keren. Tapi begitu melihat sasuke yang bicara pada naruto dalam otak kasir seperti sesaat terdengar suara kaset yang rusak. Huh ternyata dua bapak-bapak muda yang ditinggal para istri dengan anak-anak mereka. Mungkin kasir wanita ini akan lebih terpukul jika tau yang sebenarnya.

Skip

Malam hari di kediaman sasuke naruto

"Teme nanti apa panggilan mereka untuk kita"

"Maksudmu?"

"Kan kalau anak panggil ayah ibu. Kalau kita apa"

"Papa dan ayah"

"Siapa papa, siapa ayah?"

"Terserah kamu saja dobe"

" Kalo begitu sudah diputuskan teme papa, aku ayah"

"Emmm..."

"Dobe mereka tampak behagia"

Yuki dan hikari saling mengenggam tangan ketika terlelap tidur dalam box

"Mereka tampak seperti malaikat teme"

"Mereka memang malaikat dobe, malaikat kita dobe"

Naruto tampak tersenyum pada sasuke

"Dobe kamu mau membuat melaikat lagi?"

"Hah?"

Dan sasuke pun dengan mesum mengendong naruto menuju kamar mereka

TBC...

Lanjutannya ingin nulis yui dan hikari tumbuh besar dengan papa sasuke dan ayah naruto. Be happy family

Plz review

Son Sazanami:Thanx masukannya. Uda di perbaiki misstyponya klo tanda baca saya nyerah gak bisa ngedit hehehe

Memutuskan ganti judul karena ada ff dengan judul yang sama. Aduh...


End file.
